Candré
: Cat: "Kiss him." '' : ''(holds up stuffed giraffe) : André: "Get it away" : Cat:'' *Giggles*'' -An exchange between Cat and André in their Drive-by-Acting Exercise video. Candré is the friendship and romantic pairing between Cat Valentine and André Harris (Ca/t and A/'ndré'). Cat and André seem to be very close friends on the show since they are usually hanging out with one another, although on a few occasions, André has said that he thinks Cat is overdramatic and weird. They are often seen standing close to each other. Cat and André have most likely been friends for more than two years since they were friends in the flashback scene in the episode, The Great Ping Pong Scam. The two seem to get along together and are great friends; they are often seen together and André has even been to Cat's house. André has a nickname for Cat, which is "Little Red". He calls her this because she is short and has red hair. Cat also seems to like this nickname and calls it creative and fun. Many Bori shippers may support this pairing to go side-by-side together. Kind of like how a lot of Bade fans ship Tandré but there are also many Bade shippers who ship this instead of Tandre. See Arieon for the real-life friendship for Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas. Similarities There aren't many similarities between Cat and André, but they are similar in a few ways. (These are only similarities. It doesn't mean that it's proof they like each other). *Neither of them can come up with very funny jokes. (revealed in Wi-Fi in the Sky) *Cat and André can both sing very well. *They both enjoy performing and singing, but André also likes to write songs. *Both Cat and André may have a ketchup problem. In the episode, Robarazzi, it was said that André has a ketchup problem. In Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to pass the ketchup. *They both don't like helmets. *They are both seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. *Jade is actually nice to both of them. Candré Moments Season 1 'Stage Fighting' *Cat and André are seen walking together in the beginning of the episode. *Cat and André both don't like Tori playing the French Horn. *Cat is impressed by André's talent at playing the French Horn. *Cat is also seen dancing as André plays the French Horn. *At lunch, when Cat makes random comments, André doesn't say anything rude like most other people would. *André corrects Cat by informing her that meatballs are brown instead of ''black,'' to which Cat replies, "You are so mean to me!" and leaves upset. *André explains to Cat that Tori didn't mean to whack Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat keeps glancing over at André as he's talking to Tori. *Cat and André both agree that Tori hit Jade in the face. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and André both uncertainly agree with Tori about getting the vibrating helmet. Tori then says that she hates helmets and they both agree with her. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Cat comes over to Tori's house, she is leaning against the door frame and it kind of looks like she's glancing at André. André is leaning from the couch and staring at Cat. *Cat greets André in a flirtatious tone when she enters Tori's house. *André uses the nickname "Little Red" for the first time, and after he explains what it means to Cat, she likes it. *Cat tells André to come up with a nickname for Tori, but he never does. This could be hinting that he only has a nickname for Cat because he likes her. *Cat wants André to help her put monster make-up on Tori and she asks it kind of flirtatiously, but he doesn't help her. *Cat seems kind of sad when André leaves and doesn't help her. 'Robarazzi' *After Tori defends Cat against Jade, Cat tells Jade "See Tori is interested in my device." She then briefly looks over to André as if she was expecting him to be interested or defend her too, but then Tori tells Cat she's not interested. *When Cat shows everyone her snow machine, André is the only one who takes any interest. *André puts his arm on Cat's shoulder. *Cat turns her head and smiles at André and she looks really happy when she looks away from him. She seems to almost be gloating. *André is glancing over Cat's shoulder and looking at the Sky Store catalog. *After Beck destroys Cat's Sky Store catalog, André asks her if she wants to come hang, but when he leaves he has an exasperated expression. *Also, André puts his hand on Cat's knee before he leaves. 'Survival of the Hottest' *André believes that Cat will come back to the RV and get them out. He's the first one to say this. *André knows that Cat weighs 90 pounds. *André had Cat's number in his phone before his grandmother washed it. *André lifts Cat up after she rescues them. Wi-Fi in the Sky *André is the first person to notice that Cat is online, and is also the first to greet her. *André calls Cat by "Little Red", a recurring nickname that he made for her. *He is the first one to do effects after Cat did it. *Cat mentions that she is writing a story about a giraffe that learns to love; the giraffe is the official Candré *animal. 'Beck's Big Break' *André and Cat are watching the one guy dancing in the hallway together. They also look at each other with excitement on their faces. *Neither André nor Cat want to listen to Tori play 'Mary had a Little Lamb.' They both agree hesitantly after Tori tells them that they will listen to her. *André says bye to Cat and Tori. Cat seems slightly sad that he's leaving. *After André tries to flirt with a girl on set, he and Cat turn and look at each other. They're both smiling and grinning at one another. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' * Cat and André are seen standing next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat looks in André's direction while talking to Tori about the ping pong team. (Note: She glances at him often.) *In the background, Cat and André are standing next to each other while Tori and Jade argue about why Tori didn't make the ping pong team. They are also standing very close to one another. *In the flashback scene, Cat and André are sitting next to each other. *Also in the flashback, Cat and André are standing next to each other when telling Sikowitz about their plan. *While André and Tori are singing Tell Me That You Love Me, Cat seems a little sad as she watches them. However, she seems happy when Tori sings in her direction, but she becomes sad right afterward; in her face expression. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat and André do a scene together. They are sitting/laying very close to one another. *Both André and Cat are eager to start the scene over after Tori's phone rings and ruins the scene, a hint that they like performing with each other. *They both cheer loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *Cat seems slightly jealous that the two girls are flirting with André and Beck. *Cat says she likes Japan a few minutes after André mentions the country. *Cat and André are both disgusted at the Hayley's and Tara's singing. *André gives Cat and Jade a standing ovation. *Cat looks in André's direction often while she's singing and dancing. *When the owner says that two girls had a lot of talent, André touches Cat's arm and she smiles back at him. *André and Cat are both shocked that she and Jade didn't win. André then shouts that they had ten times more applause. *Cat agrees with André about leaving after they eat. *Cat yells ketchup loudly. In Robarazzi, it was said that André had a ketchup problem. This could be a possible hint that they like each other. *Also, while André, Cat, Jade, and Beck are sitting at the table, it looks almost as if they are on a double date - Jade and Beck, Cat and André. *Cat and André are sitting next to each other while Sikowitz starts his performance. They are also the first two people to start dancing and they dance together. *Cat and André run up to hug Sikowitz at the end of his performance. André wraps his arms around Cat during the group hug. 'Rex Dies' * Cat and André are sitting very close to one another in Sikowitz's class. *André tells Tori to read Jessica's post about her date with Robbie because he wants to hear the rude things she said. Cat giggles happily in agreement. *Cat agrees with Tori when she says André is a great actor. *Cat asks André if he has learned to cry yet. André says he hasn't. *Cat then spray 'beast repellent' in his eyes. André starts to cry and Cat happily tells him that he's crying. André doesn't get mad at Cat for spraying 'beast repellent' in his eyes. *Cat was trying to help when she sprayed 'beast repellent' on André. 'The Diddly-Bops' *André asks Cat to record the song and she gladly does so. *André and Cat sing to favorite foods song together (along with Jade, Beck, Tori, and Robbie). *André doesn't get too mad at Cat for booking the group another performance. However, he doesn't do the next performance. *In the end of the episode, Cat is dancing happily to André's song. *During the favorite foods song Cat wrapped her arms around André and hung on to him for a bit. *Cat seems to like André's song about noses. 'Wok Star' * Cat and André are seen walking very closely to one another while they're with Tori. *Cat continuously talks about a sauce she had eaten at a restaurant. André suggests that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce. Cat tells him that she doesn't think it was. Before they leave the closet, Cat says that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce and André nods his head. *While leaving the closet, Cat and André both exit together. *While the group was playing cards, Cat says something and André says that she actually said something smart. Cat doesn't seem offended and instead she smiles happily. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and André both agree that they'd give up a foot for the internet. *Cat and André (along with a few other people) push Tori toward Dale Squires so she can talk to him about the video. *Cat is the first one to greet André when he shows up with his cousin Kendra. *When Cat giggles at what Dale says, André shakes his head and glances back at her. *André, along with Tori and Jade, agrees with Cat about going to get waffles. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Both of their character's names weren't introduced. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat and André do a scene together along with Beck. They are also evidently the bad guys. *André tells Cat that she's little bo-poo. Cat then annoyingly tells him that she's little bo-peep. * André asks Cat why her brother got shot by a clown. *Cat pokes Andre continously. *André smiles happily at Cat when she gets crayons. *André asks Cat why she's in a crazy costume. She says that she's dressed as Sikowitz. *Cat runs up to André and says "hi" happily. *Cat and André are both smiling at each other after they hug Tori. *André smiles at Cat and then they hug. *Cat glances back at André when Tori is deciding whether she should jump off the building or not. *When Beck wrapped his arms around Jade, Cat glances back at André like she wants him to do the same thing with her. *Cat and André cheer for Tori and look like they are about to hug, but they don't. *Cat and André start talking to each other excitedly when Tori says she made it. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When André is talking to the gang, Cat smiles at him until Robbie starts talking, which is when she starts to act like she doesn't care what's going on. *When André is upset that he keeps finding the K to Ke$ha's name, Cat tries to make him feel better by telling him that she got eaten by kids. She looks very sympathetic. *The two stare at each other for a while, ignoring the others around them. *Cat and André both agree with Trina about how you should keep promises. *Cat and André help Tori and the others find the letters that spell Ke$ha. *Cat grabs André's side when the little boy says that he'll give them the Funky Nut Blast ice cream. *Cat and André dance together while Ke$ha is performing the private concert. [[Tori Gets Stuck|'Tori Gets Stuck']] * Cat looked upset with Jade for smooshing André's apple. *Cat asks André if his heartbeat was loud, and then she yelled 'boom' into the stethoscope he was wearing. *Cat grabbed the stethoscope again before she left and yelled goodbye to André. *André didn't seem too upset when Cat yelled into the stethoscope both times. [[Prom Wrecker|'Prom Wrecker']] *Cat is shocked to see André kissing his new girlfriend. *Cat seems slightly jealous at first, but then starts laughing and giggling. *Cat tells André that they were not watching him kiss the girl. *Cat keeps looking over at André and his girlfriend. She is sometimes smiling and other times frowning sadly. *Before Cat walks away to call her brother she looks at André upset briefly, the André looks away awkwardly. This could be because they both like each other. *Cat is walking around school with a giraffe, the official Candré animal. *Cat and André both sing My Best Friend's Brother with Tori. *While they were performing with Tori, Cat looks in the other direction, away from André. Perhaps because his girlfriend was standing next to him. *The reason Cat may have gotten a date for prome so quickly was because André already had a girlfriend and she wanted a date. *André's tie and pocket square match Cat's dress, but strangely not Sherry's... 'Locked Up' *When André yelled jokingly to let Tori finish, mocking Festus, Cat looks a little sad. *Cat tells Tori to go with Festus and then smiles when she leaves her with André. *When Tori walks away, Cat move really close to André and starts giggling and they start joking with each other. André doesn't seem to mind when Cat gets so close. *Cat enters the hotel after André. *When the the gang are trying to figure out what to say about the hotel, Cat is looking in André's direction like she wants to know what he's thinking. *André and Cat sit really close on the couch together. They're both looking at her pearpad. *Cat look conerned when André gets bitten by the vampire moth. *Cat looks concerned the next day when André bit gets swollen. *She steps closer to him in concern. *Cat looks up vampire moth bites on her pearpad to help André. *Cat looks upset when André's eating salt. She seems upset that he's still going through side effects of the moth bite. *During the performance "I want you back", Cat and Andre were singing a small part together. Cat had her arm around Andre. They were singing to each other and giving each other flirty looks. *In the sneak peek of the gang at the hotel, Cat moves away from Tori's left side to her right side where André is standing. Crossovers [[iParty with Victorious|'iParty with Victorious']] *André is the first to ask what is wrong with Cat. *When Sikowitz starts laughing psychotically André looks over to Cat. *Cat and André are the first to enter Kenan's house. *Cat says that the party is awesome and that she loves it. *André asks if Cat has seen a panda. Cat looks very worried and tries to tell him as fast as she can, but she's too late. *Cat looks upset when André walks away. *When Cat tells André that his party is awesome she dances, showing off her body to him. *Kenan gives André a giraffe and André walks around with it. He also tells André to kiss the giraffe and he does. *Cat and André are standing very close together during the rap between Sam and Rex. *André and Cat exchanges looks when they Sam raps. *Right before the mash-up scene where Trina runs back to the party, Cat rubs the back of André's arm. It looked like she was flirting with him. *When Cat sings and takes off her device that helps her communicate she looks over to André flirtatiously. *Cat wraps her arm around André while they sing with Carly. *Cat puts her hand on André's shoulder and back. *Cat and André have their arms wrapped around each other at the end of the performance during the theme song. *Cat wraps her arms around André's neck after the song. *Cat hugs André while Tori is. This could be seen as her being jealous of Tori's hug. *When André wasn't worrying about the people at the party or the giant panda he spent his time with Cat. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat once set her mood as sunny and André commented saying that he doesn't think sunny is a mood. *Cat posted a picture of André sick in the hospital. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the 'ping pong team' and Cat and André were standing right next to each other and they are standing very close to one another. *Rex posted a picture of Cat and André sitting next to each other in the fake snow. *André once asked if it's Ketchup or Catsup. Cat commented saying Catsup because it's like "Hey, Cat... Sup?" *André posted a picture of Cat with a pig. He titled it 'Pretty Cat with a Pretty Pig.' Theoretically, he has called Cat pretty. *In Cat's poster for her Cat Bash 2010, she mentioned that if you see a dog with a red collar, do not run over it. The color red is the official Candré color. *Cat posted a picture of André unicorned. She said that 'he looks different. Did he change his hair? Just kidding!' Also, most of the other pictures she used to unicorn her friends were really bad photos of them, while André's (and Tori's) was a very good picture. *Cat and André posted a video of them rehearsing for an improv scene they have to do together. They are also seen in Cat's bedroom together. Cat also has her stuffed giraffe (Mr. Long-Neck) with her and she tells André to kiss it, but he says no (which Cat is not offended by, which is what one would've expected from her) She then asks André if Mr. Long Neck can watch the Drive-By-Acting Exercise video with them, but André again says no. Also in the video, they were buying tacos and Cat was holding her giraffe. Cat also bites André two times in the video. At the very end of the video, Cat wants him to kiss the giraffe again and they both make a serious face but they both laugh and Cat rests her head on top of André's. *André posts a picture of Cat holding the letter A and says that A is for André. Cat and André are also the only ones who have a picture of them holding one of the letters that spell Ke$ha. *Cat posts that she is at the Asphalt Cafe and she is wondering whether school has a summer vacation. André asks if she's noticed that she's the only one there. Cat then asks him if they all skipped school. Candré Fanfics The Candre Fanfiction Section of Fanfiction.net *Remember Sunday by alltimelow777 *Dude, You So Like Her by Marie S Zachary *Eight by InsaneBlueberry *Candycorn and Chocolate Rainbow by JadeBeckOTP *His sweater by JadeBeckOTP *Wet Gold by my paper teeth *Sugary Nonsense by my paper teeth *with you right here, i'm a rocketeer by omgcece *trying to make you feel like a princess by InsaneBlueberry *butterflies and parks by InsaneBlueberry *Changes by SQTgirl *Pretending by dramagirlforsure *keep your feet on the ground by JadeBeckOTP *because all I saw was you by TuesdayTerrible *Of Crushes and Giraffes by Bree Belski *dark lips of spring by InsaneBlueberry *Caterina by BakaNekoShojo *she is the words that I can't find by let's.just.flyaway *to the moon and back by iloveyou123 *Red Velvet Cupcakes by kittenxxkisses *Denial by JadeBeckOTP *leave me paralyzed, love by iloveyou123 *Remember December by JadeBeckOTP *Candre Shuffle by InsaneBlueberry Popular Writers: (has written 2 or more stories for Candré) *InsaneBlueberry *JadeBeckOTP *my paper teeth *iloveyou123 If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the authors what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Trivia/Facts *Cat and André are seen dancing together in the opening sequence for Season 1. *In the Season 2 opening sequence, you can see Cat and André dancing together and Cat wrapping her arm around André's neck. *André's nickname for Cat is Little Red because of her hair color. *André has said that Cat is pretty. *Cat's dog has a red collar, and Cat has red hair, the Official Color for Candré. *In a video made by Dan, it shows a behind the scenes video and Cat and André are in it together and standing very close. But this could just be their actors, Ariana and Leon. *In a video made by Dan, Ariana Grande (Cat) is re-doing her lines for a new episode of Victorious. In the footage, you see Cat walking next to André. *In the intro for Freak the Freak Out, you can see Cat and André dancing together more than once. *In the openings of several episodes, Tori is seen talking to the pair. Candre Love Tumblr - The very first tumblr for Cat and André. It has screencaps of the two, gifs, icons, and more. It also sometimes has posts for Ariana and Leon. Candré Fan Representation Official Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift because it was used in the first Candré video. Many fans also believe that Cat is mostly normal around André since it seems whenever she's not around him, she's more ditzy than usual. Official Color: ''Red'', because André's nickname for Cat is 'Little Red' and Cat has red hair. Official Mascot: ''Ketchup'' is the official mascot because it has been said that André has a ketchup problem and in Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to André "ketchup!" because she wanted him to pass her the ketchup. Also, they once had a short conversation about Ketchup and Catsup on theSlap.com. Official Animal: The official animal is a Giraffe because in the improv video Cat and André do together, Cat has a stuffed animal Giraffe and she tells André to kiss him but he says no. List of Candré songs *I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift *You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson *Me Without You - Ashley Tisdale *Bubbly - Colbie Callait *Butterflies - Alana Lee *Perfect Two - Auburn *If You Only Knew by Savannah Outen *You Found Me - The Fray *If I Ain't Got Yo u - Alicia Keys - Ariana Grande Cover *Teenage Dream - Ariana Grande Cover *Unthinkable - Alicia Keys *I Could Fall In Love - Selena *Dreaming Of You - Selena *Higher - Ariana Grande *Smile - Uncle Kracker *Hey Sool Sister - Train *Give It Up - Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies *Drops Of Jupiter - Train *We'll Be Together - Ashley Tisdale *You - Bomshel *Accidentally In-Love - Counting Crows *Quiet - LIGHTS *I Promise You - Selena Gomez *Crush on You - Tata Young *Crazier - Taylor Swift *Smile - Avril Lavigne * I Love You - Avril Lavigne *Penguin - Christina Perri *Stick Around - Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips *Super Bass- Nicki Minaj Photo Gallery Click Here! to see the Candré gallery! Video Gallery Video:You Found Me//Candre Video:Candre//I'm Only Me Video:~Denial~Cat Andre~Tori Beck~Victorious~ Video:Cat and Andre (Candre) Video:Cat/Andre/Jade - Gotta Get Through This - Victorious Video:(Bade/Candre)No Me Without You Video:Cat/Andre (Candre) - Best Friends -Toybox- Victorious- Video:Cat/Andre - Bubbly Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships